


The Right Partner

by Monsteranon



Series: Avengers Omegaverse Stories [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alpha Peggy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Consensual, F/M, Female Alpha, Omega Steve, Omega Verse, Virgin Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsteranon/pseuds/Monsteranon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The SSI's worst kept secret - Captain America, hidden omega - is coming into season. But Steve is waiting for the right partner. Luckily, Peggy is the first to notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Partner

**Author's Note:**

> Omega-verse fic written for the [**A/B/O Ladies**](http://a-b-o-ladies.livejournal.com/) femslash and het ficathon.
> 
> Warning: Does contain the quasi-dubcon of heat, although Steve has resisted the urge in the past.

Peggy could see him trembling with need. Oh lord, the SSI's worst kept secret - Captain America, hidden omega - was coming into season. Only just, she could only smell him because he was right there, but unmistakeable. Well, she knew this day was coming. The time she caught him with that secretary aside (and who could blame her, the designing minx) she wasn't fooling herself. Steve had claimed a substantial corner of her heart back when he was five foot not much, and still the only one to win a ride in her jeep. It was decision time, wasn't it, and deep down, she'd made her decision already. He wasn't a perfect man or a perfect omega, but he was a good man and he was hers.

Steve glanced around nervously. Oh, he knew what was coming, and was looking for a graceful exit. Trying not to make her uncomfortable. A good man. Peggy sighed, got up, and touched his shoulder. She caught his eye and sniffed once, pointedly. "Come on, soldier," she said with a wryly fond eye roll " Let's get you squared away."

He looked away and didn't look even a little happy about it. Flattering. "You know I haven't," Steve said and stalled out. He tried again, and still couldn't look her in the face. "I've never.... I was sick a lot, it made it easier to just lock the door," he explained.

Well, that was interesting. Peggy had known he hadn't properly, not out of heat or before the serum, but she'd thought at least he'd had that comfort during his time. Almost any omega could and did. It didn't count, almost, but apparently it did to Steve. So she'd be breaking him in, on top of everything else, would she? No pressure, Peggy, my girl. 

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle with you," she said breezily, and immediately knew it was precisely the wrong thing to say. His whole body closed up even tighter, in complete contradiction to his beckoning smell. He looked as if he were facing down his own death, but she'd seen that and he had never been so alive. Peggy felt as if she were party to a rape.

She knelt down next to him and took his hands in hers. "No, that wasn't fair of me," Peggy admitted. "Steve, do you want this? That is, do you want this yourself? I'm sure Howard can find you a secure room."

Head bowed, he looked down at her through his lashes. "I do, but I... Not if this doesn't mean something." Steve looked as if the words were choking him, and shook his head as if to shake it off. "I, I just can't. I don't want to. I can't ask you to... But I want it to mean something. Otherwise, we'd better have a big steel door. For both our sakes."

Peggy reached out to cradle his cheek. "Of course it means something," she said softly. "It means everything, don't you think for a minute that it doesn't. I can't promise you the slightest thing at the moment, not even your next cycle, but yes, Steve. It means very much indeed."

She got up and offered him her hand. "Come here," she said, folding him into her arms and smoothing her hands over his back. "There, nice and easy."

Steve relaxed into her arms and they stood there, swaying, for several minutes. "I'm not sure I know all the steps," he mumbled sheepishly into her neck.

Peggy smiled, petted his hair and said,"That's all right, just follow my lead."

She held him for a moment longer, then let him go. "Come on, I know a room where they've put a few cots, " she said and led him down a hall, past several offices, a supply closet and a briefing room, passing several groups of soldiers and personnel. Nothing to see here, perfectly normal, don't any of you sniff carefully.

When the coast was clear, she dragged him in the door, and he slammed it shut with his hip, locking it. She reached up for his shoulders and kissed him soundly. "Oh, you're shivering," she said, wonderingly. Funny how these things make you sound a fool.

"I, I am, aren't I?" Steve said, lowering his eyes, and oh, that was a real smile. Real and true. Peggy felt joy breaking into her heart.

They stumbled into one of the cots and sat down with a thump. She loosened his tie as he unbuttoned her jacket, only fumbling slightly. She shucked off her skirt and looked to see him struggling with his pants. "Let me help," she said, reaching for his belt buckle.

"Peggy..." he said hoarsely and shuddered under her touch.

"Shh, shh," Peggy soothed, stroking his thigh before easing his pants down over his hips as he lifted up obligingly.

Steve turned toward her touch in dazed hunger, soaking it in like a pleased cat. "That's it, I'm here now," she coaxed, placing his hands on her waist, and watching in pleasure as they began to wander in slow discovery. "I'm here, you can let go, Steve. You can let go, finally."

She stopped to rip open a femcondom with her teeth, and he made a little noise of complaint as she took his hand off of her nub so she could put the rubber on. "I know," she said sympathetically, but it's not the time or the place is it?" She rolled it on efficiently with a snap of latex. "There, that didn't take long, did it?"

"Wouldn't it be easier if I...?" he offered awkwardly, scooted back on the bed and moved to lay face down.

She reached out to stop him. "Do you want to?" she asked. "No, rather thought you wouldn't." She paused thoughtfully. "If this had happened, well, earlier! That would have been something to try at least once."

"Oh?" he asked.

She smirked wickedly. "I could have lifted you right onto my lap, and wouldn't that have been a pretty picture?" she said. 

"I could lift you up," Steve offered, confused, as he lay there, gloriously naked. " I'm not sure how that would..."

Such a dear man. "Maybe later. Now, down like this," she said, nudging him onto his side and crawling down to face him in the same position. "Lift your legs..."

He looked puzzled in his haze of need, but as Peggy guided his knees toward his chest and around her hips, brushing her hand over his soft waiting hole, light dawned. "Oh. Oh!"

"Are you ready for me?" Peggy asked softly, petting his cock.

Steve nodded, biting his lip. "I think so. I think I am," he said.

She guided the throbbing nub of her womanhood into him and he gasped, sinking onto her. Her knot expanded to fill him, and he tossed his head, just a bit, with a little moan of surprise and need. 

"One of these days, Steve Rogers," she said with a hitch in her breath, "I should like to do this just because we want to. Make a real date of it."

"Oh," he said faintly, with an indrawn breath, "I'd like that."

"Are you okay?" she asked, as she reached out to hold him close, and he settled onto her knot.

Steve met her eyes, and there, there was the defiant laughing challenge she'd fallen in love with. "I could do this all day," he said. And they did.


End file.
